Minhdao
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#FFFFFF;"| Motto: "Có chí làm quan, có gan làm giàu" (Minh: "Fortune favours the brave") |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |} Minhdao (Minh:Minh Dào), officially The People's Chuthe of Minhdao (Minh: Nhân dân đề Chủ thể Minh Dào) is a totalitarian, military dictatorship which combines the power of warfare and religious principales; mainly Mahayana Buddhsim, to create a state doctrine serving as the Minh Constitution. The Minhdese people speak Minh as well and is the homeland for the Minh language and minorities worldwide. The government is known as the Chuthe (Minh: Chủ thể) which is currently lead by Sr. Gen. Hien Su Khan and a panel of other military consultants. Minhdao is located in the east of the Serindian continent and borders The Sinhai Union to the south and Taishan to the northwest. Minhdao also shares a seaborder with Shinryeo. The nation's oldest and largest city is Sangtrong which was once the capital of Minhdao until 1979 where the newly-installed Chuthe replaced it with Diengam; also a large city, but more modern. Geography Minhdao, which has a total area of 678,500 square kilometres (262,000 sq mi), is the third largest country in mainland Serindia. It is bordered to the northwest by Taishan. Its southern border straddles the regions of Sinhai for a Minh-Sinese border total of 2,185 kilometres (1,358 mi). It is bounded by sea to Shinriyeo and the city-state of Wing Sing to the northeast. In the north, the Hội Pháp mountains form the border with Taishan. Dồng Bằng, at an elevation of 5,881 metres (19,295 ft), is the highest point in Minhdao. Three mountain ranges, namely the Dỉnh, the Chóp, and the Tối Cao Plateau exist within Minhdao, all of which run north-to-south across the border of Taishan and Sinhai. The mountain chains divide Minhdao's two river systems, which are the Sông and the Chảy Ra rivers. The Sông River, Minhdao's longest river, nearly 2,170 kilometres (1,348 mi) long, flows into the Gulf. Fertile plains exist in the valleys between the mountain chains. The majority of Minhdao's population lives in the Sông valley, which is situated between the chóp and the Tối Cao Plateau. Flora and Fauna Minhdao has two Natural Heritage sites: Sahn Bay and Nha-Ke National Park and four biosphere reserves including: Can Forest, Tien, Cat Ba, Giang Nghe An River. According to the Biodiversity Subject of Minhdao Environment Protection Agency, in terms of species diversity Minhdao is one of twenty five countries considered to possess a high level of biodiversity. 13,786 flora were identified, of which 9% are endemic. Statistics indicate that there are 207 nematodes, 180 oligochaeta, 125 acarina, 110 springtails, 6750 insects, 2550 reptiles, 120 amphibians, 740 birds and 310 mammals of which 100 birds and 78 mammals are endemic. Minhdao's national amnimal is the peackock. Minhdao also has 1338 fresh water microalgae. It is also noted that there are 644 aquatic invertebrates and 2358 sea fish. In recent years, there have been 13 genera, 122 species, and 25 taxa of flora newly described. 6 mammals have been discovered including the saola, giant muntjac, Tonkin Snub-nosed Langur, livistona halongensis, geothelphusa Minhdaica, and 1 bird, the Oia's Pheasant. In agricultural genetic diversity, Minhdao is one of the world's twelve original cultivar centers. The Minhdao National People's Cultivar Bank (MNPCB) is preserving 12,200 cultivars of 113 species. Climate Because of differences in latitude and the marked variety of topographical relief, the climate tends to vary considerably from place to place. During the winter or dry season, extending roughly from November to April, the monsoon winds usually blow from the northeast along the Shinriyeo coast and across the Gulf, picking up considerable moisture; consequently the winter season in most parts of the country is dry only by comparison with the rainy or summer season. The average annual temperature is generally higher in the plains than in the mountains and plateaus and in the south than in the north. Temperatures in the southern plains varies less, going between 21 and 28 °C (69.8 and 82.4 °F) over the course of a year. The seasons in the mountains and plateaus and in the north are much more dramatic, and temperatures may vary from 5 °C (41 °F) in December and January to 37 °C (98.6 °F) in July and August. History Government The main guide of the People's Chuthe of Minhdao is the Chuthe (Chủ thể) Idea created by the High Chairman General Hien Suu Khan. The Chuthe Idea is based in the thinking that the person is the owner of everything and use it to serve him. To materialize the Chuthe Idea means to maintain the position of owner of the revolution and construction and improve it from an independent and creative way. The Chuthe Idea allows to create an indestructible unit between the people's masses and Mihdao's leaders, so in this way an independent and sovereign state can be built and the people can use their talent and power for the common benefit. Minhdao is an autocratic independent state that represents all the interests of the Minh people. The capitalist class disappeared totally, and the different sectors of the traders, peasants and industrial workers that once worked based in the private property, today they became Chuthe workers. The workers, the peasants and the intellectuals are united working for their common goals, so all the people in the country form a big political-ideological unity. Senior General Hien Suu Khan is the official head-of-state holding the title of High Chairman of the State and Minhdese Armed Forces, or simply "High Chairman" for short. Along with Khan, who also serves as Defence Minister, 25 other high-ranking military officials (21 generals and 4 colonels) make-up the Chuthe government that the international stage refers to as a "military junta". Elections are banned in Minhdao unless the High Chairman and the Chuthe unanimously agree on holding them. The press is state controlled and the Minh may only protest at certain locations in Minhdao and carry a predetermined amount of five protesters per area. Foreign Relations Administrative Divisions Military Economy Infrastructure Demographics Religion Language Culture Education and Healthcare Sports Category:Nations